Eternity
by DamonAndElena-2012
Summary: Elean found the love of her life, Damon Salvatore. But will she give up her humanity to spend an eternity with him? PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW! I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT!
1. Chapter 1

After my parents died I thought that I would never be able to love again, but Damon changed that. His outlook on life changed mine. He was the love of my life but would I risk my human life to spend eternity with him? I wasn't sure yet but I did know I never wanted to lose him.

When I woke up I looked over and there he was; the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare, I couldn't believe I had found someone who I could love so much or that could love me so much. There was only thing I wasn't sure about, if I wanted to become a vampire to be with him forever. I knew I wanted to be with him forever but being a vampire could change the way I felt about him. And things were perfect right now; I didn't want anything to change.

"What are you looking at?" Damon asked.

"The most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then man I want to marry. The man I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with."

He leaned over and kissed me passionately. He pulled me closer to him. Our bodies got tangled. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, kissing my stomach all the way down to my –

I wanted to make love to him but I was scared. What if I don't satisfy him? He had been with so many other women. What if I don't live up to his expectations? What if he hurt me?

Damon started to remove my shorts...

"Stop Damon. I can't do this right now."

"Why not? You love me right? What's the problem? I don't understand this Elena! You say you want to be with me but every time we get to this point you stop me! I don't understand!"

"Damon, I want to more than you can imagine but I just can't."

I looked at him and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Elena, please talk to me. I love you."

"I'm scared!"

"Scared of what? Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Elena I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that. That can't be why you won't have sex with me."

"Yes it is. But what if I don't live up to your expectations what if I disappoint you."

"Elena you could never disappoint me. You're everything and more than I've ever wanted. I know that I've been with a lot of other women but none of them looked at me the way that you do. None of them kissed me with the passion that you do. It doesn't matter how many women I've slept with. All I want is you. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

After I had talked with Damon I felt even closer with him. The fact that he took me seriously and that he knew that I loved him I was just scared.

At that moment I had a lot more to worry about then me and Damon having sex. Before Damon and I had gotten together I had been dating his brother Stefan. I loved Stefan, but not the way I love Damon. Stefan lifted me up when I thought nobody could. After my parents died in the car crash off of Wickery Bridge I thought that I would never be able to love again. Stefan changed that. He helped me see that I could love again, that I could be whoever I wanted, that I wasn't the same Elena that should have died on Wickery Bridge, twice. I shouldn't be alive, but there was a reason that I was. And I think that reason is Damon.

When Stefan found out that Damon and I were together he seemed to be okay but I knew that wasn't true. He had been by my side every day for almost two years; he was totally and completely in love with me. And I was in love with him, at one point, but not anymore. Stefan just couldn't accept that. He didn't understand how one day we were in love and then the next it was over and that I had moved on. But the truth was that this thing with Damon didn't happen overnight, it had been developing over months. Everything that Stefan did wrong drove me closer to Damon.

I will always love Stefan but in a puppy love kind of way. But the love that Damon and I have is indescribable. I feel invincible when I'm with him; he doesn't treat me as if I can be broken. He treats me as if I'm the only thing that can break him.

The bell had just rand and went out to my car and Damon was there.

"What are you doing here" I said right before I embraced him with I kiss.

"I thought I would surprise you and take you out for a little fun?"

"Damon Salvatore a little fun is exactly what I need right now."

We got in the car and started driving. Then our song came on the radio. _A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope_

_A drop in the ocean_

_ A change in the weather_

_ I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_ It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_ But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

I looked over and he was singing along. He looked at me and could just tell how much he loved me. He leaned over and kissed me gently. I pulled him in for a more adoring kiss

I didn't want to let him go. Ever.

Finally we stopped over on the side of the road. It seemed like we had been driving forever.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

We started walking and I started to see little lights the closer we got. I realized that there were little lanterns outlining a trail.

"Damon, what is this?"

"Did you forget what today is?'

"…. Om my gosh! I completely forgot that today is our two month anniversary. I am so sorry. It's just I've been really distracted lately, everything with Stefan and then Klaus and Jeremy."

"I know. I know you have been under a lot of stress lately I just thought you needed a night off just to have a little fun. You and me."

"Forever and Always. I love you so much."

I love you too. Now we need to keep walking before it gets dark."

We kept walking and we finally we got to the end of the path. There was an empty plain with I giant tree filled with lights. Underneath the tree was a table with my favorite meal. There was music and everything. It was perfect.

"It's perfect." I said with a tear drop streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading this! Sorry it took so long to update. Will try to post again tomorrow or the next day! Please leave a reveiw!**

* * *

The date with Damon was absolutely perfect. It was so romantic; sitting in the moonlight on the most romantic date I had ever been on. With the most romantic guy I had ever met

The next few days I didn't have any time to see Damon. It was killing me to be away from him. I had a lot going on with Klaus. Klaus was a vampire slash werewolf; a hybrid. He was a part of the original family. The original family was made up of vampires, hybrids, witches and vampire hunters. His brothers and sister; Elijah, Kol, Rebekah are all vampires. Klaus's mother Esther is a witch. And his Father, Mikael is a vampire hunter. Klaus is the only hybrid in the original family. He can only make hybrids with my blood. He has to make werewolves feed on a vampire so they will have vampire blood in their system, and then he kills them. But then they have to have my blood (the blood of a doppelganger) to be able to transition into a hybrid. So Klaus won't let anything happen to me, which includes being turned into a vampire.

If I transitioned into a vampire Klaus would kill me and everyone I ever talked to or cared about. That was one of the main reasons I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn or not.

"Hey!" I said kissing Damon

"Why are you so cheery?"

"Why not? I get to spend the whole day with you!"

"Well, I would say that's a pretty good reason to be happy. What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want to. But I was thinking I could maybe spend the night at your house tonight... if you know what I mean?"

"What?" Damon said very shocked

"I said I think it's time. I know you won't hurt me, and I trust you. I love you Damon."

"I love you too Elena. I just want to make sure you really want this. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. We can go as slow or as fast as you want to go."

The truth was our whole relationship started out really fast. We kind of skipped the Awkward first date and everything. We just rushed right into it.

"Damon, I won't let you pressure me into anything I don't want to do. I want to do this."

"Okay, are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes! Do you not want too?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, I don't see the problem."

"There is no problem Elena."

"Then tonight?"

"Tonight."

I didn't understand Damon. Did he not want to have sex with me? Was there a problem with me? Was there another girl? But I knew none on those things were true, I was just making a big deal out of nothing.

The closer I got the more anxious I grew. I really wanted to do it, but it was still scary. Exposing every part of yourself to the person you love most.

* * *

**Don't forget to reveiw! Thanks! 3**


End file.
